


[翻译]Memento Mori

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Protective Steve, Shaving, Showers, washing is an especially tender comfort, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基真想要刮胡子剪头发。他真的想要很多东西。他正在努力到达那里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannishliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/gifts).
  * A translation of [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522612) by [fannishliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss). 



你瞪着浴室的镜子，右手里握着自己珍珠白色手柄的旧剃刀。你光裸着身体，浴室里很热，满是淋浴间里冒出的水蒸气，但你还没去冲澡，你正冻结般站在镜子前，脸颊上淌着泪。

 

 **真他妈的是个废物** 。

 

你想举起刀刃，但却不能。你所看到的都是血。所以热烫的浴水都洒在了排水口上。

 

“巴基。”史蒂夫打开门说道：“给你浴袍，你把它落在烘干机里了。”然后他话死在了嘴里，因为他看见你正手持利刃。他冻结在原地，而你们俩都还活着——memento mori,chiaroscuro，光影中的课题。

 

史蒂夫走进房间里，关上门。他没做任何突然的动作，但他整个身体都是紧绷的，随时准备着进行打斗。是的，你一丝不挂，但你手里握着四英寸的利刃，但你刚刚打磨抛光过它，令它足以完美诠释‘剃刀锋利’的意义。史蒂夫穿着运动裤和T恤衫，刚刚晨跑回来。你就在他出门后不久起床。你走进浴室，拿出剃刀，然后就……

 

史蒂夫什么都没说。他等着，看着，小心翼翼，但是他并不打算催促。

 

“史蒂夫……”你说，真是丢人，那是一声悠长疲惫的哀诉。

 

“是？”他回答道。

 

“我……我想……”你说着，而 **这他妈算什么啊** 。为什么你能架势战斗机，能如恶鬼般打斗，能估算出弹道，可在事关自己想要的东西时，却语不成句？

 

“你想放下剃刀？”史蒂夫问道，一如既往的温柔。

 

“不！”你吼道，在这个水汽缭绕的小房间里，振聋发聩。

 

史蒂夫只是点点头，用下巴，小小地接受地，点了下头，人靠在房门上，就好像每日都如此。而这又是一个丢脸的事实。

 

他重复你说过的话——你的心理医生说这样做也许对你有帮助。“巴基，你想……”

 

“刮脸。”你粗喘起来，几乎因这个词而窒息。剃刀在你的抓握之下颤动起来。

 

史蒂夫皱起眉。他给过你一只电动剃须刀，但是不到一小时就被捏成了渣渣。他给过你一套一次性的，那些东西却莫名令人厌恶。

 

“你，”你努力道，然后惊奇地，你的右手放下了，将剃刀放在了台面上，就在那个旧马克杯旁边。

 

史蒂夫懂了，走近。“你想要我帮你刮脸？用我们的旧剃刀？”

 

“还有，”你努力道，抬起右手抓起自己的头发。那条左臂恶徒一样嘶嘶作响，就像恐怖电影里某个满怀阴谋诡计的邪恶科学家。

 

“嗯。”史蒂夫反对。“一次一件事。”他的双臂里还抱着浴袍和松软的毛巾。他将毛巾放在台面上，把你的浴袍挂在门上，紧挨着他的浴袍。

 

史蒂夫拿起那只马克杯。“你知道吗？我喜欢这个香味。高露洁刮胡皂。丝毫未变。”

 

你闭起眼眼睛，他开始用鬃毛刷轻轻打出温暖的泡沫。你的胡须并不长，但是你恨那些一次性剃须刀。它们又拉又拽。它们也许适用于史蒂夫，适用于他柔软漂亮的胡须，但是不适用于你。而那个电动的发出的某种高频音弄得你耳朵疼，还让你做了一周的噩梦，哪怕你只打开了它一分钟。

 

现在史蒂夫正在给你涂泡沫。是真的，那气味如此令人心安——闻起来就像往昔旧日，闻起来就像史蒂夫。他并不是抵制现代世界，真的，但他总是紧抓着昔日钟爱，不能忘怀，不肯放手。

 

“巴基，我想要你睁开眼睛。”史蒂夫练习着对你发出清楚的指令，而你练习着选择如何回应。你睁开双眼，而史蒂夫就在那里。

 

“用双手抵着我的肩膀。如果你觉得被威胁了，就推开我。”

“那只是把剃刀，史蒂夫。”你说道，他因你的语气而露出笑意，而你努力回以微笑。泪痕在你眼角上刺痛着。

你抬起双手，放在他的肩膀上——你真实的那只与你邪恶的那个。你真实的那只手记下了史蒂夫的温热，他的‘真’与‘实’。

 

“始终看着我的眼睛。如果你需要停顿，就说‘黄’，或者说‘红’代表停止。”

 

“绿。”你说道，努力不要露出得意的笑，因为史蒂夫的脸放松了许多。

 

他举起剃刀，‘恶徒’在脉动，前臂外侧的甲片张开。

 

“颜色？”史蒂夫问道。

 

“绿。”你坚持。那条手臂可以像弄断根柴禾棍儿一样弄断史蒂夫的锁骨。

 

史蒂夫用剃刀沿着你的左颊滑下，恍然如梦。你叹息，慢慢地眨着眼睛。他刮完左脸，然后是下巴。

 

“绿。”你低语。你沐浴在房间缭绕的温暖里，史蒂夫强壮的肩膀托着你的双手，他的股四头肌坚硬如石，贴着你赤裸的大腿。你们俩都衣衫不整。在浮光掠影的过往中，你曾看过他骨瘦如柴、发着高烧、咳嗽不止、沾满泥土与鲜血，你曾无数次为他擦身。

 

此刻，史蒂夫用那‘蔚蓝’的力量控制住你，纤长的深色睫毛点缀着放大的瞳孔，他的嘴唇微微撅起，就好像他正在想改如何处理你的上嘴唇。你模仿了那张嘴（的动作），剃刀将那里刮干净，流畅轻易。

 

“再来一次——绿色？”史蒂夫问道。

 

“绿。”你说。他又给你打上肥皂，重新自下向上刮起来。感觉这样的干净清洁。

 

“侧面？”史蒂夫说道。

 

“是的。”你说道，一个小小的胜利——你的赞同与否从不是九头蛇对你的要求。

史蒂夫以第三个方向流畅地用剃刀刮过你的脸——抑制了那些愤怒的小胡茬的恼人抗拒。

 

“我可以跟你一起冲澡吗？”史蒂夫问道。

 

那是个大淋浴间，足够容纳下俩个高大的男人，墙边甚至还有一个座位。你点点头，史蒂夫脱光衣服。

 

他硬了，你咋偶就知道了，所以你看着。你想要。史蒂夫不会 的，他不会接受的，但这却是 **最大的那个渴望，最大的那个‘是的’** ，而九头蛇才从不让你做那种选择。

 

但。史蒂夫看着你，而你光裸着身体，他硬了，双眼变深邃，然后他穿过玻璃门走进淋浴间热烫的空间里，而你跟了进去。

 

史蒂夫买了普通的象牙皂，但现在所有的商店都只买不同香味的肥皂。他给自己打肥皂，搓搓双臂下面，两腿之间，然后羞红了一点点，因为你看着他洗自己的屁股。他走到水花下，打湿头发，你依旧看着他给自己的头发打上肥皂，用力洗洗，冲水。

 

史蒂夫看着你望着他。你总是望着他。他勇敢地承受着那视线，带着荣耀，然后又有些害羞与沾沾自喜。光裸着身体，他甚至微微摆了姿势，努力表现出羞怯。你想要。他想要。

 

那条‘恶徒’敲在墙上，砸裂了一块瓷砖。史蒂夫吓了一跳，瞪大双眼。损坏财产是这条金属手臂最喜欢的消遣娱乐。

 

“抱歉。”你说。

 

“巴基，你想……”史蒂夫努力道，嗓音因为惊吓有点沙哑。

 

“我的头发，”你急喘道。“洗洗它……please？”

 

史蒂夫露出闪亮的微笑，就好像你孩子气的要求是他妈的一场学术讲演。

 

淋浴间的座位椅背上放着一整排五颜六色彩虹一样的洗头水。史蒂夫每周给你买一瓶新的。他看着你的脸，在你鼻子下面测试为你测试香气，看着你微微皱起的眉，或是一丝淡淡的不悦，或是对着苹果和草莓香型眨动睫毛。

 

半个天堂，你想着，一定就是淋浴间。你站在水花下，任热烫的水流顺着身体流下，而史蒂夫的手指按摩着你的头皮，一切都感觉如此美好。

 

一点都不疼。

 

**一点都他妈的不疼……**

 

 你又哭了。

 

史蒂夫能看见你的肩膀颤抖了，但他已经习惯了。他温柔的抚摸没有丝毫停顿，直到你的颤抖平息下去。

 

“冲水。”他轻声命令道，而你是允许的，仰头，任泡沫被冲掉。史蒂夫将你的长发梳到耳后。头发服帖在你的脖颈上。你记起，他们会抓着你的头发。

 

“我有点喜欢这头发了。”史蒂夫在你耳边低语。

 

 **我喜欢这头发** ，皮尔斯会说。你哆嗦起来。你想剪掉它，你想，你不被允许想要……

 

“红。”你急促地喘息起来，然后

 

 

史蒂夫退后，举起一块浴巾。

 

“你想？”他说道。他的双眼温柔。他因你而伤。他只是想把你洗干净。

 

你哆嗦着点了下头，然后史蒂夫用打满肥皂的热烫毛巾抚过你的全身，洗净你够不到的地方，和那些你能够到的地方。

 

“坐下。”他命令道——指着，你坐下，他用布巾洗你的双脚，直到脚趾之间。

 

你记起那个老旧的浴缸，在洗澡的夜晚里烧热水。你记起史蒂夫给你洗背时灿烂的笑容。你记起他的手指插在你的发间，他的声音在说：

 

**感谢上帝，巴克你都开始发臭了。**

 

然后你说

 

**我想你漏掉个地方**

 

你分开双腿

 

“我想你漏了个地方。”你说，然后分开双腿。

 

史蒂夫瞠目结舌，瞪着你，用嘴巴呼吸的样子一如从前。

 

“是-是吗？”他说道，双腿开始发软中。

 

“是的。”你说道，一个的胜利。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢JF姑娘给这篇译文配图！谢谢！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基不被允许‘想要’。但史蒂夫总是会给他他所渴望。巴基说‘yes’

你进过这个淋浴间很多次——有时候有史蒂夫帮助你，有时候是独自一人。这是个设施良好的现代化淋浴间，但今天，她充满了魔法。今天，它变成了一座大理石宫殿，沉长的热水浴散发出来的水汽，就是史蒂夫妈妈曾经讲过的美妙的童话里‘无主之域’的上缠绵流动的雾气。

那条疯狂的手臂安静的躺着，沉睡在你身侧。迷雾流转的梦幻魔法已令它沉睡，而你也不想移动，你不想吵醒它。墙上那块破裂的瓷砖就在门旁边，但那只是件小事。史蒂夫没有碎裂——他湿润温暖，正望着你，如饥似渴——并不是像他会接受，而是像他如果得不到赐予就会尝试耗尽自己。

你喜欢这个想法：由史蒂夫给予，所以你安静地坐着，放松身体。有时，‘不动’是‘忍住不动’，但有时候却是这样的——找到一个位置，在那里移动是多余的，然后沉进那个位置，就像一颗石子沉进沙里。你沉进史蒂夫浓烈的凝望里，你迎向那视线，张开嘴，那个词再次飘出来，如一场奇迹，像一道符咒：

**_ Yes _ **

史蒂夫曲起双膝，优雅跪下。

“巴基，巴基，哦，巴基。”他低语着。他害怕碰触你，但你能看出他有多么渴望。

“Yes，”你再次说道，而他真的呻吟出声，头靠在你的胫骨上。一分钟前他正在为你清洗双脚，就像一名圣徒，而此刻你觉得他会亲吻它们。他亲吻了你平淡无奇的小腿、你坚硬崎岖的双膝。他的双手温柔而驯服，谦卑而甜蜜。他几乎不算是在碰触你，就只有他手指温柔的压力，花瓣般的嘴唇，柔软浓密的湿发。

他晴空般的双眼抬起，虏获你的视线。“颜色？”他询问。

“绿。”你低语，你觉得自己也许是露出了笑意。

他移到你的双腿间，缓慢而虔诚，给你每一个可以推开他的机会。迄今为止，你都不需推开。他的亲吻贴着你的皮肤在抚慰，他的姿态温柔，双手贴心。记忆交错间，你曾看过他：固执、坚决、咄咄逼人。但你也曾见过你如此刻这般：疯狂爱恋、此情不渝，一心一意专注于令你成为世间最幸运的男人。

你遭受了那么多——在很长时间内你的运气都糟到不能再糟——但此刻你到了这里，史蒂夫就在你脚边。你不会跟任何人，为世间任何事，交换这一刻。这便是你的全部渴望，将会永远是你的全部渴望。

“巴基。”他低喃，嘴唇弄痒了你的大腿。那唇的鲜红就印在你的脑海里，就如一朵胜放的花，而你就是那只蜂鸟，而你的生命就依赖于你勇敢的闯入吸取。

“Yes，”你屏息，欣喜于这个词的真实，欣喜于它惊人的魔力，能够歌唱改变现实。

“Yes，”史蒂夫回应着。他伸手握住你的右手，捧在手中，贴在颊上。“如果我做了什么你不喜欢的事，你就推开我。”

史蒂夫看了眼金属手，它就醒来了。你屏息，那只手臂动了，它神秘的齿轮们低哼着威胁的小曲。那只手抬起，托起史蒂夫的脸庞，温柔地抚摸着他的令半边脸颊与下颚。

史蒂夫闭起双眼，脸颊贴进金属手掌里。你瞪大双眼，惊恐于勇气与无私，你坚毅的朋友，你完美的情人，他见过你的人性与罪恶，却未曾另眼相待。

“我爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫说。

“……嗯。”你努力回应。爱就是你的每一次心跳，爱就是你的每一次呼吸——爱就是你银色铠甲的每一声低鸣。

史蒂夫靠过来，越来越接近他的目标，给予你每一个可以推开他的机会——就好像你真的会推开他一样！

热烫的嘴——史蒂夫美丽的红色嘴唇——碰触到你的阴茎。一点点粗糙的舌——史蒂夫的舌头——舔过顶端。这似乎有点太过多了，史蒂夫完美的唇口，聪明的舌头，你的欢愉变成了它们的使命。

但这样感觉太舒服了。

“黄。”你呻吟道，史蒂夫停下，但他并没退开。

“舒服。”你说：“很舒服……”这并非抱怨，也不代表停止——（代表）如果这样危急到‘任务’，你被允许说话。史蒂夫想让你感觉舒适，而你想让他知道他的方法很有效。

对于如此美好的事，舒适是如此苍白的词汇。史蒂夫的嘴，吻着，舔着，吸着你，撼动着你存在的根基。跪在那里，他膜拜你，这样一个无用的偶像，但他的虔诚让你变得神圣，他的服侍吓人又单纯。

那只畸形的金属手正在寻找它的救赎，抚摸着史蒂夫精致的下颚。你记得曾经史蒂夫日益憔悴，无比珍贵。即使是现在，他也是脆弱的，而你也许就是那个能‘打碎’的人。但你不会。你现在有了一个‘no’，（让）九头蛇军火库里的每一道威胁都变得无力，就此陷入沉寂。和一个‘yes’，甚至能改变世界。

史蒂夫将你含得更深。舌头贴着你的长物起伏，让一波波狂喜在你身体里流窜，沿着背脊而上，进入你的大脑里。你的双手没有颤抖——你狙击手的双手。你吞下呻吟，隐蔽在沉默里。他的手指抚摸着你的大腿，不太深入，不太痒——他想知道你的颜色，你的感受。

“完美。”你低语，他呻吟，低沉嗓音的震颤渗透进你的阴茎里。

史蒂夫一只手滑进你的双腿间。你瑟缩，他抽开双手。亲吻，他撤身。

“颜色？”他说。

“绿。”你说。

“如果你没准备好，就别让我碰你。”史蒂夫警告。

“绿！”你重复，加强语气。你想要，如此想要。你想要史蒂夫，想要他沉静的双手，想要他热烫的口腔。

你滑过他的双唇间，他重新含住你。你呻吟，银色的手在嘶鸣，你将它撤开，撑在大理石座位上，但你的右手安逸地留在史蒂夫的短发里，你将他拉向你的挺动。

他吞咽，你呻吟。他没有退开，他抵着你舔弄，吞咽，轻轻动着头颅，他温柔的手转动你的睾丸，轻轻压住其后。他的另一只手从你的大腿上消失了，他在触摸自己，将自己带向边缘。史蒂夫正在摸自己的念头窜进你的脑海，犀利尖锐，刺激一如针刺。

“啊！”你哭喊。他深深呻吟，嘎哑的嗓音进入你的愉悦里，完全退开，又吞下去，知道你的视野发白。你弓起后背，史蒂夫将你完全吞下。你感觉他在自己的手里摇动。 **一起** ，你想着，而你的大脑在说

**爱，我这么爱他，我爱他，哦史蒂夫我爱你**

“史蒂夫，”你呻吟，愉悦地抽搐，贴着他摇晃，追逐着那炙热，而他将你一口饮尽。

终于，他完全从你身上剥离，你瘫倒。他起身关掉淋浴，从台面上拽过毛巾，将你的头发又擦了擦干，将你裹进浴袍里，就像你是他的某种礼物。你想做他的礼物。

他站在你左肩后，看着你望着镜中的他。

他抬手摸摸你的头发。“你想剪掉它？”他问道。

今晨你醒来时，你如此的想要剪，想摆脱形容憔悴，想摆脱这头不停生长死发，在他们狠命驱使你后无情的洗脑完‘收起’你时控制你的缰绳。那么多你想要的东西，你还以为你永远也无法拥有。

此刻，在那雾气缭绕的镜面里，你看起来清爽了一点点：是史蒂夫曾屈膝回望的人，是史蒂夫曾与之做爱红了脸的人，是那个曾用畸形手臂捧起史蒂夫美丽脸庞的人。长发垂着，顺滑地别在你耳后，是史蒂夫将它别在那里，你的脸庞清晰而开发，灰色的眼清晰地瞪大，眉宇安逸。

也许头发并不算什么大事了。你耸肩。“也许吧。”

史蒂夫走近，双臂围拢住你，温柔而有力，他透过镜子望着你的双眼。你的双唇颤抖了，露出笑靥，小却真实——有一次胜利，弥足珍贵。


End file.
